Tajna misja
by euphoria814
Summary: Złote Trio w natarciu, czyli tajne plany Harry'ego Pottera :)


**betowała cudowna okularnicaM :*:*:***

* * *

Harry, jak gdyby nigdy nic ,starał się udawać, że słucha wykładów Hermiony na temat tego jak wiele mogą zrobić w tym roku dla skrzatów. Ron podobnie jak on, starał się wyglądać na zainteresowanego, ale widać było, że 'Quidditch przez wieki' pali go w dłoniach. Tylko Ginny otwarcie ignorowała Hermionę do czego Gryfonka chyba musiała się już przyzwyczaić, bo nie posyłała jej obrażonych spojrzeń, gdy Weasleyówna w najlepsze oglądała jakieś młodzieżowe czasopismo dla dziewcząt.

Harry starał się skupić, ale niełatwe to było zadanie w pociągu wypełnionym uczniami. Większość witała się i opowiadała sobie o wakacjach, a on naprawdę nie był zainteresowany tym czy Lavender spotkała się jednak z tym uczniem z Durmstrangu, którego poznała podczas poprzednich wakacji. Ani jakie stworzenia odkryła Luna. A najmniej interesowały go już wizje Trelawney, która chyba właśnie była na dobrej drodze do przepowiedzenia mu kolejnej rychłej śmierci.

Koła pociągu wydawały miarowy stukot, para co chwilę wylatywała w powietrze ze świstem. Uczniowie gadali, Hermiona gadała, Ron mruczał, a Ginny wciąż przekartkowywała ten swój cholerny magazyn.

Żeby tylko oni wszyscy mogli być przez chwilę cicho.

Nagle dźwięki w ich przedziale ucichły i Hermiona spojrzała na niego w kompletnym szoku.

\- Powiedziałem to na głos – odgadł Harry i na końcu języka miał przeprosiny.

Badawczy wzrok Gryfonki jednak wbił się w niego z intensywnością, której właśnie się bał.

Dlatego od samego początku starał się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

\- Harry, czy coś się stało? – spytała Hermiona.

\- Wiesz kumplu, że zawsze możesz ze mną pogadać – dodał Ron pospiesznie. – W tym roku większość wakacji spędziłeś u nas, ale…

\- Nic się nie stało – warknął Harry niezbyt grzecznie. – Znaczy… Naprawdę cudowne wakacje – dodał.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwie o ile to możliwe i zmrużyła oczy.

\- Czy ty masz na sobie nowy prototyp Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu? – spytała wprost Gryfonka.

\- A faktycznie Fred i George mieli testować to w tym roku – rzucił Ron, a potem zerknął ciekawie na słuchawkę, którą Harry miał przyczepioną do ucha.

\- Są bezprzewodowe – stwierdziła Hermiona nie dostrzegając kabla.

Harry modlił się tylko, aby nie przypomniała sobie jak bardzo nalegał, aby zajęli akurat ten przedział.

\- Kogo podsłuchujesz? – spytała Ginny ciekawie i sięgnęła w kierunku jego ucha.

Natychmiast trzepnął ją w rękę.

\- Nikogo – odparł szybko.

Hermiona posłała mu jedno ze swoich spojrzeń, które przeważnie odczytywał jako 'nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo'. Molly Weasley miała całkiem podobne, ale wyglądało bardziej na 'nie umkniesz z wytłumaczeniami Ronaldzie Weasley'. W tej chwili nie wiedział co gorsze.

\- Gdybyście tak głośno nie gadali na pewno usłyszałbym cokolwiek – oznajmił im Harry.  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- Pokaż – poprosiła jego przyjaciółka, chociaż w zasadzie Harry wiedział, że i tak nie ma zbyt wielkiego wyboru.

Odczepił słuchawkę od ucha i podał jej bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi najwyraźniej jak on próbując wychwycić cokolwiek z prowadzonych obok rozmów.

\- To Malfoy? – spytała z niedowierzaniem jego przyjaciółka.

To oczywiście zwróciło uwagę Rona, na którego twarzy pojawił się ten zawzięty wyraz.

\- Zakon przekazał ci tajną misję – stwierdził Weasley.

\- Nie – odparł Harry krótko.

\- Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą – rzucił Ron od razu.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Harry.

\- Malfoy coś kombinuje. Chce odebrać nam Puchar w tym roku albo… - zaczął jego przyjaciel.

\- Nie, nie i nie – wyjęczał Harry.

Ron zirytowany sięgnął po słuchawkę, ale najwyraźniej też za wiele nie usłyszał, bo zdjął Ucho Dalekiego Zasięgu i zerknął na nie niepewnie. Ginny westchnęła.

\- Idioci. Trzeba je dostroić – stwierdziła dziewczyna i wymamrotała coś, uderzając różdżką o drugą stronę słuchawki.

Na jej twarzy pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka, gdy wsłuchiwała się w prowadzoną za ścianą rozmowę. Hermiona jako jedyna próbowała udawać, że wcale nie jest zainteresowana.

\- Powinniście go zostawić w spokoju. To zakrawa na obsesję – skomentowała jego przyjaciółka. – Naprawdę Harry spodziewałam się po tobie więcej niż rzucania bezpodstawnych oskarżeń…

\- Malfoy chwali się wakacjami – powiedziała Ginny, ignorując Hermionę i Harry niemal spadł z siedzenia.

\- Powiedz kiedy zacznie mówić o Sam Wiesz Kim. Może mieli jakieś spotkania tego lata – odparł Ron i wyciągnął kolorowe fasolki, zapewne zamierzając ich użyć niczym popcornu.

\- Powiedz czy widział się z Pansy Parkinson podczas tych wakacji – poprosił Harry. – A najlepiej powiedz, że jednak ze sobą zerwali jak planował – dodał z nadzieją w głosie, spoglądając na Ginny. - No i czy mówił coś o mnie? Może wspomniał coś o mnie? Nic nie mówił o mnie? - wyjęczał Harry. - Dlaczego nie mówi niczego o mnie?!

Ron zakrztusił się fasolką.


End file.
